La Lune Tombe Sur Paris
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: AU It is Victorian France, and a young boy with a love for music finds his calling. But this boy is branded and made to exist only for one creature, a sinister and beautiful demon. Shota, Lemons, Limes, Music, butchering of the french language. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello and welcome, Unbetaed, Kashi-san wrote the lime and will write the future lemons, so on with the warning._

_WARNING: contain Shota, which is a ManxBoy relationship, meaning a man having sexual relations with an underage boy. (even though Sebastian is technically immortal and has no age.) If that's not your cup of tea get the fuck out. _

_Sebastian de brossard is an actual composer that lived in the time frame's I'll mention, you can look up some of his stuff on youtube, its actually pretty okay if you like classical music. I think it fits Ciel's personality. So, without further delay, here it is._

Burning embers for eyes and the twin of the moon for a face, sweet and sinister in its own way. Like a panther he prowls the streets of his France. This creature of the night that is well schooled in all world affairs is that of high nobility. This noble is quite frankly bored. The shimmering candles and sweet perfume of prestigious women is only entertaining for say a lifetime. And this night dweller does not necessarily crave the attention of mortals any longer.

His burning desire has not been entertained in quiet some time. His dark heart has not beaten rampant from exhilaration in centuries. This existence is dreary and the problem…is that the other existence is equally as dreary. Luring the innocent and wicked into his cold and tempting hands can only be fun while the tempter benefits. The tempter benefits when the meal is well seasoned, well groomed, and has the perfect taste. Most of his kinds do not strive for this; as they are content to gluten them on every soul ripe for the taking. He is older, more experienced shall we say.

He is more sophisticated and instead craves a more sophisticated soul, one that truly is harbored by a king of his element. This creature has not eaten in centuries for he has not found a soul worthy of his attention. This hunter has the time to train and teach his prey how to become a proper meal; he has the will to nurture his prey unlike so many of the latest generation of his kind. He is a noble, not only in the human society, but also in that of his breed. He is an ancient, one of the first to fall and certainly one of the most powerful, aside from Lucifer himself. This hunter is growing impatient. He wishes for a change in the monochrome.

And every one of his kind knows if you wish for change, you must cause it yourself. That is why, on the night of September 12th 1710 his dormant state shattered, and the one he had been searching for erupted into life. This soul was all he had waited for, sinister, intelligent, cunning, beautiful, graceful, and above all else, innocent. On that night, he visited the soul in its small cradle.

He gazed upon the ghostly face of the child he had awaited. The child whimpered quietly and a small jolt rattled the demon. He closed his eyes and immediately saw the Faustian symbol flare before his eyes. Lucifer approved of the match, this child was his alone to do with what he pleased. The demon smiled at the now peacefully sleeping form and reached a gloved hand down.

The child seemed to relax even more into the touch of his owner. The demon let a rare smile slip past his lips, oh yes, this would be very intriguing indeed. The child harbored a strong soul and an even stronger will to gain power. His pride was nearly bursting from his body and already the noble demon could see that those soft pink lips would barely ever smile. But he was presented with a problem, the soul was sublime, but the heart was equally as desirable. One day, this child would make an amazing lover, perfect for a demon, even if he was born a mortal. All mortals could end their defining mortality with the help of the damned, even without their own consent. This boy was a perfect match for the demon; otherwise Lucifer would not have closed the boy off to all others.

The demon sighed; he would deal with this when the time came. He leaned down and softly kissed the temple of his future pet.

"Soon, mon petit roi" he whispered then was gone. He would not reappear for ten years.

*/*/*/*

In the glowing flames of the fire this boy did not cry. The glass pooling around him, the tools glowing in the heat, and what he was staring at, his fathers burning corpse. The mouth was frozen open in an eternal scream, his oldest brother not far away, he had his face buried, but flames erupted from his back. This child did not cry, because this was what he had waited for. This wretched shop which had been his prison for years was finally gone.

And his vile, disgusting, sinful father was finally dead, and could never touch him, ever again. He let a small smile spill onto his face as the flames burned around him. A startled laugh leapt from his throat as a burning rafter crashed down in front of him, burying the ugly man that had been his tormentor. Ciel was not worried about anything of his being burned or damaged, he had moved his precious few positions away from the house months ago, unsure of when he would finally have the courage to end it. He turned, seeing his escape was still visible, but froze. In the door way stood a figure of jet black feathers and burning eyes that did not join with the flames around them. These eyes were different. These eyes glowed on their own, a deeper red then he had ever seen, not even in the glass his wicked father had taught him to blow. The eyes were slit down the middle, much like a feline and they narrowed at him.

Ciel caught the glimpse of a smirk before the creature erupted in flame, and suddenly his escape was severed. Now he began to panic. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen, he wasn't supposed to join his foolish family in death. He ran forward, trying to see if he could jump the new wall of fire. But to his dismay it was already too thick. He backed away as the flames licked forward and then he ran in the other direction, only to be quickly cut off again. He was utterly trapped.

He looked around in desperation, the smoke burning his lungs and eyes. He coughed harshly, trying to rid himself of the suffocating toxin. The melted glass was sliding down the walls, finished and colored pieces regaining their viscous quality. He shuttered in horror as the colors mixed and blended in the flames. This wasn't right.

This fire shouldn't be hot enough to melt the glass, let alone revert finished products. They seemed to slither towards him as he became more aware of the intense heat. The flames followed on the bleeding glass, the floor was being covered. And it all seemed to be coming towards him, circling him and inching in closer. There was no way out and he was trapped. He crouched down and closed his eyes, trying to block out the burning and crackling, trying desperately to block out the low sound of powerful laughter.

It seemed to taunt him and he absolutely hated it.

"l'arreter!" he shouted. "STOP!" he repeated. The smoke was quickly becoming dizzying and he could feel the earth sway beneath him. He fell forward, onto his knees and felt the melted glass burn his callus hands. He shot back onto his heals and screamed as the searing glass stuck to his skin. The pain was unbelievable, and he could feel his skin burning away as the glass dug deeper and began to sear the muscles underneath. He shook them frantically, trying to rid the liquid fire of his skin. Tears began to well in his eyes, but he would not cry, he would never cry. The glass licked at his feet and he screamed even louder.

Suddenly he was enveloped in memory.

He watched completely spell bound as the man played his lute. The whimsical tune completely enclosed him. He couldn't stop watching as the lithe fingers of the musician danced over the wooden instrument. The musician sent him a playful wink as he danced through the crowed.

Ciel couldn't stop the wide smile the spread across his young face. He closed his eyes and listened to the cascading melody as the notes fluttered and danced in the air. The song was about the far away ocean, the musician had explained at the beginning of the song. The burning heat of mid-summer seemed to be replaced by a cool breeze as the notes flew on, rising and falling as the sea did. He became lost in the melody, for once in his life he was completely at peace.

But that peace was ripped away as the caules hand of his father tugged roughly at his white arm.

"What do you think you're smiling at?" he asked in a gruff voice as he dragged his son away from the crowed.

"B-but father" the small child whimpered in a high and sweet voice. The man shuttered and turned the boy around violently; he leaned down and whispered into his son's ear.

"Do not call me in such a tone ma chere, not in public, or I will be forced to silence you…again" he whispered huskily. The child shook violently,

.

"O-oui, pere" he said in as serious a tone as an eight-year-old could manage. The man kept walking, dragging his shaking son behind him. The child held back his frightened tears as they reached their small shop, knowing his brothers were not home and that his father was now provoked.

Despite his fathers control in public he held nothing back once the door was locked. The child always cried and it only seemed to drive the wicked man on. He would leave his son in a mess on his bed and go off to do his work, satisfied. The boy would cry for as long as he could, to relive the pain in his chest.

The next time it happened, the boy held back his tears in a desperate attempt to end it sooner. And to his surprise, it worked. His father, seeing the lack of reaction quit after the first time and left his son. The boy was shocked but thankful that he had found a loophole. So from then on, the child showed as little emotion as was possible. His father at first became angry from the lack of reaction and drove harder at his son, but soon, when he found that the child would not cry out or whimper or shake, he lost interest. After he lost interest, he only ever touched his son for relief, as he was not attractive and couldn't get a woman if he tried.

The boy soon heard the magic of music again. Their church had recently acquired a choir. And the voices were so amazingly pure that the boy would sometimes come to their practices. He would sit for hours on end in the back of the small church, whose stained glass his father had blown himself. The different voices were so magical, and when they all came together to form harmony, he nearly cried in bliss. The priest would often smile at him, and once, he called the boy forward.

With a gentle hand he brought the boy over to where the choir would usually stand and handed him a piece of paper.

"Pouvez-vous lire?" he asked the boy. The boy shook his head, he could not read, seeing as his brothers did not know how, and his mother had died giving birth to him. And he would never dream of going to his father. The priest pursed his lips and nodded. He pointed to the first note on the page.

"Copy me" he said and sang in a powerful voice that one note. Ciel copied him, raising his voice slightly to match the pitch. The priest raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Mon seigneur! You sing very well my son" he complimented and Ciel smiled. The priest's name was Father Arnuad, and the Father was the one to teach Ciel to sing. He let Ciel sit in the church all the time and he tutored Ciel with his limited knowledge of the art that was music. Eventually Ciel was good enough to join the choir as their best falsetto. Of coarse his father was driven mad with desire by his son's voice. But it was well worth the pain after the performances and mass. Nothing would ever compare to how close the boy felt to heaven when he was singing. The boy did not believe in God, oh no. No god would allow what his father did to him, but he did believe in heaven, because he could almost taste it every time he lifted his voice to recite the hymns and praise the Lord and his Saints.

The words he sung meant nothing to him, but rather it was the act of singing that brought him into bliss. After his father's cruel ministrations, he would softly sing to himself. The calming sound he himself made would always rival the throbbing pain or the erg to cry. It would always drown out the memories or the knowledge that it would happen again. And the knowledge that he was too weak to fight off his father.

He knew why people looked at him, why his father was so obsessed. He was absolutely the most beautiful living thing in their small village. While they were out his father would always accept smugly the praise given to his beauty. Father Arnuad often said that he resembled the very angels that danced in the heavens. His clear and shining blue eyes were always alight with alertness, even if they were completely hidden under his mask of indifference. His skin was as pale as the moon and his face as pure as the stars. He had hair of an always shifting hue, from green to blue to grey to black; they all seemed trapped in his silky locks.

Nearly everyone he met was completely taken aback by his unworldly and angelic beauty. Those who had seen him then heard his sweet voice as he sang seemed to fall completely in love with the image he created. He knew if his father didn't take him, then many of the other men in the village would have pounced immediately. Not even the Holy Father seemed to be able to escape fleeting desire when Ciel sang. Ciel had noticed his longing glances, and thanked him silently for holding back every ounce of his need.

He sang and sang, he was never denied that, and all who listened only wished for more. His father's abuse seemed a small downfall as soon as singing was entered into his life. Nothing could hurt him while he sung. Nothing could reach him…when he sang, he was completely safe.

The burning came back in a flash and he screamed again. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain blinded him in white hot flashed until finally he called out something he found very odd.

"c'est un ordre" he shouted and the flames seem to falter slightly. He called again. "This is an order! Stop the flames now!" he yelled in his most powerful voice. He wasn't sure why he called this in his finale moments, but the words seem to fill his head and whip at his tongue, fighting to be let out into the world.

To his utter astonishment, the flames and glass froze in their creeping paths, they parted from his feet and detached from his skin, crawling back into themselves.

"I was wondering when you would call" an echoing voice rung though the frozen flames. Ciel looked up, panting as fresher air seemed to surround him. He looked all around him as the heat seemed to dim and finally he spotted the black form again, and he narrowed his eyes.

"You, you are the one that blocked my escape non?" he yelled, the threat to his life seeming to have passed for now. The black figure chuckled and its burning eyes seemed to dance with mirth.

"My apologies, but I was simply to enamored with your face as so many desperate expressions flashed through your eyes that I could not help but stop and stare, rather then keep the flames from touching you." The figure walked forward, stepping through the frozen flames as though no heat reached his legs. As the figure grew closer to the fuming child, his appearance became more finite.

The creature standing before him was a man of pale skin and dark, raven colored hair. His smile seemed to split his face and his black attire was that of extreme high class. The boy's anger faltered as he took in the view of the ethereally beautiful noble. His eyes widened in wonder as a white gloved hand reached forward and gently took his burned and bleeding hands.

The nobleman smiled at him in a sinister fashion as he brought the marred flesh to his mouth and slowly licked over the missing and burnt skin. The boy shivered at the feeling and felt his face grow warm with embarrassment. The man met his eyes and such a feral emotion seemed to dance in the burning depths, that Ciel felt the warmth spread through his body and pool in his stomach.

"I must truly be thankful, to have such a beautiful little king to command me." The nobleman murmured. Ciel's eyes widened when the man dropped his hands, and they were completely healed, even his calluses. The man smiled at his shocked wonder as he carefully examined his hands. He looked back up and was shocked to see that the man was now leaning down very close to his face.

"Ciel de Fantomeruche" he whispered softly as he rested his head against the boy's lithe shoulder. Ciel was at a loss at what to do. How did this man know his name, and how had he stopped the fire. His thoughts were cut short as he felt large hands trail down his back and over his ass to rest on the back of his thighs. He shuttered as memories of his father came back. But the man moved only to shift Ciel up into his arms, holding him bridal style. "I have been waiting for you…for so long" he murmured into Ciel's hair. The boy shuttered slightly at the extreme warmth that seemed to leak into the man's voice.

"But who are you…" the boy demeaned weakly. He suddenly felt very tired.

"Chut" he murmured softly. "Sleep, mon petit ange" And Ciel had no choice but to oblige as intense fatigue seemed to drown him. The last thing he saw was a glinting smirk as the man who held him seemed to disappear into darkness, dragging him along with the creature.

*/*/*/*

He awoke some time later in a strange yet warm setting. He weakly lifted his arm to his face, resting it against his forehead and feeling utterly drained of all energy.

"Ah, so my little prince has awakened" a voice purred from the shadows. Ciel jolted up and looked around; trying to see through the transparent silk curtain that bordered the four poster bed he was lying in. The curtains to his right parted and the boy caught a glimpse of a richly furnished room, lit by many warm candles. The strange man from before sat on the bed in the opening and gently took Ciel's lightly shaking hand.

"Y-you again," he murmured and blushed as the man kissed his hand. Suddenly coming to himself, he snatched his hand away and ignored the dejected look on the man's handsome face. "Tell me what is going on here, and who you are, right now." He demanded in his childish and sweet voice. The man only laughed at the demand, but his eyes seemed to darken with something.

"Oh, mon chere, I won't have to teach you a thing" he murmured, seemingly to himself. The man moved further onto the bed and positioned himself to sit next to Ciel's extended legs. He rested one hand on either side of Ciel's slim hips and moved his head forward so that their faces touched at the forehead.

Ciel stiffened slightly at the action, and suddenly realized he was wearing nothing but a slightly see-through cotton night gown. He watched the strange man carefully as his face contorted into a pleased expression. He simply stayed like that, inhaling the boy's sent.

"Answer me." Ciel finally growled, growing impatient. The man opened his eyes and they were like two burning embers in his pale face.

"You are here in my home; I brought you here because this is where you would be safest. My name is Sebastian de Brossard and you, young man, are presently my master." He said with a curling smile. The boy stared at him in disbelief.

"What is this nonsense you mutter?" the boy asked, moving back slightly. Was his savior insane? The man smiled as though catching his train of thought, and suddenly the room seemed to dim, as though the candles were dieing under some unseen pressure that had befallen the room. Sebastian's form seemed to grow much taller and darker and Ciel felt a shiver run down his spine as icy cold hands crept up his sides in an almost sensual manner. Sebastian's eyes were glowing an impossibly bright crimson, and his smile seemed to split his face. Ciel felt afraid just then, a very instinctual fear, like an animal trapped by its hunter.

"Ciel, do you believe in the Devil?" the man looming over him asked, and his voice seemed to echo with an undertone much deeper then a human could manage. More like the growling of lion it seemed to the small boy. He meekly nodded his head and the creature leaned down as his creeping hands landed on the boys soft and young cheeks. "Exhalent, because he has chosen you specifically for me." The demon nearly purred as a deep blush spread across the child's face.

"What are you talking about?" the boy asked in shock. This wasn't making sense. Suddenly the room was back to normal and the man was simply smiling pleasantly and holding his face in a loving manor.

"You were marked from birth to exist only for me. You see, demons thrive on the souls of the innocent and wicked. In order to obtain said souls, we make contracts with them. Often the demon will help the contracted human complete some task or conquer an objective and in turn, when the deed is done, the demon will take the soul of the human, and their spirit will go to neither heaven nor hell." Ciel listened intently, this all seemed so surreal. Contracts with the Devil? He had only ever heard of such things in church, but even then it was either laughed at or quickly silenced. The boy looked up,

"So you mean to say…I have summoned you in some way and made a contract without even myself knowing?" he asked in a skeptical tone. Sebastian laughed lightly.

"Not so, that is simply how a normal contract would work, ours is far from normal. You see, every living creature, even if it is human or demon is destined to have a mate. This mate may take ages to appear, and for humans, some are reincarnated until they find that person. But demons do not die on occasion, so we wait in flowing time for our mate's soul to come into creation. You and I were destined to meet." The demon murmured, lightly running his hands through the ashen hair of the boy in his grasp. "But because you are human, and I am not, I must make a contract with you in order to keep other demons from getting at you, and to not let your soul wander away in some accident that results in your death. In this contract, you will chose something be it my protection, or the destruction of those you hate, and I will serve you until I have done my part then," here the demon smiled in a conniving fashion. "I will get to do what ever I want with your soul." He whispered huskily. The boy flinched at the sudden heat in his voice and wretched his face from the man's grasp.

"Wait, you said we're soul mates or something equally as ridicules, why would you want to do anything with my soul?" he asked in a confused and highly defensive tone.

"Because, you harbor an absolutely sublime soul, unsurpassed by nearly any I have seen in the past. Eating your soul would give me a high like I've never known, and may complete my purpose for living. However," his smile faltered. "You are also, as I said, my one everlasting mate. If I choose to take your heart instead, then I will not be able to take your soul, and vise versa. So, I am presented with a problem, and I assume the contract will give me time to choose what I will do." With this he leaned across the bed and parted the curtains on the other side, revealing a clearer view of the large window that was open to the night air and the full moon.

"Wait a moment!" the boy shouted. "Your talking as though I will just willingly go along with all of this ridicules nonsense." His pride was starting to kick in, and he hated the way Sebastian was talking about him, like he was some mindless pet. Sebastian turned his gaze away from the window, and Ciel jolted when suddenly all of Sebastian's attention was returned to him. "A-and besides, can creatures of different races even mate?" Ciel asked, suddenly feeling uncertain. The man smiled.

"We will not have children if that is what you mean." He said and crawled towards the boy who in turn backed up. "That however, does not mean we cannot enjoy the act hmm?" he whispered in the husky tone again, his eyes darkening.

"W-what? No! Get away from me, I wasn't even talking about this, and if you think I'll just submit to your wishes like some-" he was cut off by the searing kiss of the much older and more experienced creature. Ciel gasped in shock unwittingly allowing Sebastian's tongue to enter and explore his mouth. Weakly he tried to push the older man away as his mind became fogged with pleasure and want. Heat seemed to be everywhere and inescapable, so much like the fire he had nearly died in. But this heat was welcoming, and soon he found his arms wound around Sebastian's neck as the man pushed him down into the bed.

The man pulled away abruptly and smirked at the sound of dissatisfaction the child made. Suddenly, with the numbing heat gone, Ciel could think again and he immediately began fighting the weight above him.

"N-no! I don't want this, stop!" he yelled, but Sebastian merely laughed and grabbed both of his hands, pinning them about his head.

"Oh, but mon petit ange, your body and your heart say otherwise. Close off your mind; do not let it stand in your way, because it will only make this hard. Ciel de Funtomeruche, you do not have any choice but to submit." And with that he descended upon the struggling child.

For Ciel it was only natural to struggle because of what he had been through. He was not going to be submissive to some demon, he would not allow it. Sebastian then pressed his lips to the boy's and started to roam his free hand over the Ciel's body. The boy knew he didn't want this but his body still reacted to the mind-numbing pleasure brought by Sebastian's touches. The man's hand traveled under Ciel's nightgown and onto his flat pale stomach. With barely any effort he lifted the small night gown over Ciel's head and threw it to the side, leaving Ciel completely exposed to the hungry eyes of the predator.

"That was getting in the way" Sebastian said with his radiant smirk, Ciel's eyes were half- lidded, waiting for what was to come, mind numb and inner voice silenced. Sebastian then kissed the child from jaw to collar bone till he reached the young boys nipples. He let his free hand grab one of the peaks and gave it a slight twist, at this Ciel gave a little moan, his mind almost entirely gone from the pleasure.

Sebastian saw the reaction he got from Ciel and started tugging at his nipple harder while sucking on the other. Ciel arched his back and struggled against the hand that was binding him for freedom

"S-Sebastian…ngh…ah." Sebastian stopped his ministrations and said

"If I let your hands go will you behave?" Ciel's mind was entirely gone at that point and didn't care about his pride.

"Y-yes just l-let me go" Sebastian smirked and released the young boy's hands and started his ministrations again. Ciel moaned and grabbed the ink black hair, pushing Sebastian closer to him. One of Sebastian's hands then traveled a bit lower till it found Ciel's arousal. He wrapped his hand around the boy's small prick and stroked it. Ciel's eyes were now dilated and he let out a loud strangled moan. The man made a small chuckle against Ciel's chest and started stroking a bit harder and played with the top of the head. Ciel was in pure ecstasy, that which he had never felt before. Then Sebastian stopped what he was doing and Ciel let out a small whimper, he brought a hand to Ciel's face.

"Don't worry mon roi, you will feel greater pleasure before the night is over" with that Sebastian sunk down to the lower part of Ciel's stomach and started to sensually lick Ciel's hardened member. Ciel screamed in pleasure and started bucking his hips. Sebastian then grabbed the boy's hips and pinned them down and engulfed the entire member. The boy could feel the hot wet appendage twirling around and teasing his cock and it felt like he was going to explode.

"Se-Sebastian I c-can't take it anymore!" Sebastian released Ciel's arousal with an audible pop and said

"Just a bit longer". Ciel felt the tension pooling in the bottom of his stomach and felt like it was going to rip him apart. All it took was Sebastian to lick Ciel's cock once more and Ciel screamed.

"SEBASTIAN" white hot pleasure blinded his senses before he fell limp on the bed. Sleep instantly reacted to his exhaustion, drowning him in an off-white dream. Sebastian examined the young boy and laughed

"Well it seems I worked his little body to the limit…..we're going to have to work on your endurance now aren't we?" He then took the sleeping boy in his arms and put him snugly under the covers before kissing his forehead.

*/*/*/*

Ciel awoke in a state of contentment. His bright blue eyes opened lazily to the vivid morning light that streamed in through the parted curtains. The hazy daylight seemed to shroud the room in the peace and warmth he felt radiating through his body. The sheets felt silky against his bare and heated skin and the world seemed to be completely still as his thoughts moved around slowly.

"Ah, so you have awaken, Mon Roi" the silky voice broke the warm silence and the boy jolted up, his pleasant mode completely gone as memories of the night prior came rushing through his head once more. He grimaced as the smirking demon came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Today's ensemble was a deep burgundy with white lace. The boy ignored how flattering it was to the man's immaculate figure and instead focused on sulking at the memories swirling through his mind.

_Damn this demon, he barely had to do anything to get me to submit!_ Ciel thought with venom as he buried his face in his hands, causing Sebastian to chuckle again. Ciel stiffened and scrambled away when he felt the warm hand of his tormentor on his head.

"Don't touch me!" the child spat with venom, causing the demon to shiver.

"You need not be ashamed Mon Roi, your voice is rather beautiful." He added with a devious smirk. The boy bristled even more.

"And stop calling me your king!" he sneered. "It's disgraceful to our real king." He added as an after thought. The demon simply shrugged, still smiling the insufferable smirk.

"Then what shall I call the one who rules me?" he asked sincerely, or so it appeared on the surface. The boy only began to pout.

"I don't rule you, and I don't plan on staying here much longer." With that the boy began to get up only to realize he was very naked. He sat back down in a very bad mood and glared at the demon from across the vast bed. The demon sighed and got up, moving to the other side of the bed.

"I suppose young master will have to do then, but we aren't formally contracted yet, so have you decided what it is I will serve you in?" the man stopped by Ciel's side of the bed and before Ciel could move away, he swept the boy up into his arms, letting the sheets pool below them and carried Ciel over to the window seat.

The boy's face turned an alluring red as he was carried in complete nakedness by the attractive noble and murmured a quick, 'put me down' before the demon complied and he curled his legs up to his chest. He watched in silence as the man turned to a dresser he hadn't noticed before.

"I've already had cloths tailored for you" he explained calmly.

"How?" the boy asked, very edgy. The man didn't even need to be facing Ciel for him to know that a smirk was plastered on his face.

"I've been watching you from birth, remember?" he purred and the boy's face turned red again.

Sebastian opened the cherry wood doors and rummaged around for a moment before turning around again with some red and white cloth, much like his own. He smiled at the child's shy posture and knelt politely in front of his acclaimed little master.

"Young master, I cannot dress you if you are all curled up like that." He said in a patient tone. The child still didn't move causing the demon to sigh. "Very well, we will do this the slightly harder way." With that he took a hold of Ciel's slim ankles and forced his legs away from his chest, and quickly took the white cloth that Ciel could now see was a high class white dress shirt and slipped it over Ciel's slim shoulders. He buttoned the center up quickly and before Ciel knew it, the shorts were up his legs and Sebastian was fastening the ties. Ciel looked down and scoffed at the nearly scandalous length of the shorts and slightly stiffened when he felt the ghostly touches of the demon slide up his legs as thicker socks for winter were slid to the middle of his thighs.

A red ribbon was tied neatly around his neck before the demon stepped back with a satisfied smirk.

"Well young master, you certainly look adorable." The boy only pouted more and retracted his legs to his chest again. The demon knelt again and gently but firmly took the boy's ankle and brought it forward to slip a small and polished black shoe on. He did the same with the other and took a hold of the boys hands with his own which were gloved. The child frowned at the intimate position and looked up to meet the eyes of the devil.

"Have you an answer?" he murmured softly. The boy glared; his mind deep in concentration.

"Are you ever going to leave me alone if I continue to resist?" he asked in a serious and mature tone. The demon smiled wider at the near sight of victory and shook his head 'no'. The boy sighed deeply. "I hate this…but I suppose it doesn't really matter does it? I should make the best of this opportunity…what are the terms of the contact again?" he asked. The demon relaxed slightly.

"For us, it is simple, you chose a goal that I will help you meet, or something you wish me to do for you. I will perform my duty to the most of my ability with in the contract and when the deed is done, I acquire your soul to do with it what I please." At this he let the smirk back onto his face and child grimaced again.

"May I have more time to decide?" Ciel asked, his eyes becoming stormy. The devil nodded and got up from his kneeling position.

"Take all the time you need, but let me tell you about your new life before we proceed. As far as the public is concerned, you are my newly adopted son. I heard of the destruction of your village and took pity on you." At this Ciel's eyes flashed up to meet the burning irises above him.

"My village was burned? Only that wretched shop was on fire." The boy said with a suspicious air to his voice. Sebastian gave a coy smile, and raised a finger to his lips in an innocent manor.

"Its not like you liked that place non? Besides…fire tends to spread fast when it has the proper direction pointed out." At this the child shot up and grabbed the demon by the lapels of his expensive suit.

"The church! What happened to the church?" he asked, desperation filling his eyes. The demon narrowed his gaze at the show of weakness and replied in a nearly cold voice.

"Burned to the ground young master." Ciel felt his legs grow weak and he slowly slid to the floor at the demon's feet, eyes unseeing as a picture of the Father burned brightly in his mind. His smiling face as he taught Ciel to sing and his comforting embrace as he consoled Ciel after his father's abuse. Ciel felt something simmering in his heart and looked up at the demon slowly, his eyes nearly bubbling over with the emotion.

Sebastian immediately recognized the emotion as rage and kept himself from smiling at the already furious youth.

"Kneel" the child bit out through gritted teeth and the demon complied happily, bringing his face closer too the enraged child. The sharp sound of skin against skin echoed through the room as the demons eyes widened. A second slap followed the first and this time he calmly smiled and turned back to the child, unfazed. "You monster, how could you?" the child nearly shouted, he gripped the demon's lacy tie and gave a rough tug, causing it to constrict.

"With all due respect sir…" here he smiled at the wonderful pain of the cut off air. "You never told me to stop the fire from spreading, and it was already so enormous from the amount of fuel _you_ gave it." He said, relishing the hate in the child's eyes.

"Bull shit." The child growled eerily. "You said it your self, 'with the right direction pointed out.'". Sebastian smiled and decided at this point to regain some control. Quicker then the child's mortal eyes could follow, he slammed the slim shoulders against the window seat.

"Very sharp young master, but it really was your own fault." He said with a pleasant smile. He picked the speechless child up again and carried him out of the room. "Now as I was saying before I was interrupted. You are my newly adopted son; I am a prestigious and well known noble and trusted friend to the royal family." The halls that the boy was carried through were all decked in rich but dark colors. Countless pieces of priceless art and expensive furniture littered the walls and openings they passed.

Ciel hardly noticed these things or Sebastian's voice as he tried to cope with the fact that the one friend he had was now nothing more than ashes. He was jolted from his horrifying thoughts as he was shifted to sit in Sebastian's lap. He looked around, and found that they were now in a vast and open dining room. Maids and butlers lined the walls as they stood with bowed eyes in respect and a feast was laid before them on the long table. Ciel was shifted sideways so that Sebastian could see his face and gave a very fake and gentle smile as he looked down at the boy.

"You must be hungry, and I couldn't help but notice how thin you are. So please, do eat and then I will show you around your new home." His voice was soft with a fatherly affection and Ciel wanted to gag. This act was sickening, almost as bad his father's act. Ignoring the fact that he was in the demon's lap and not wanting to strike up another argument, he turned to the food in front of him and began to pick at it daintily.

Sebastian sat back and watched with an air of amusement and slight lust as he watched the boy peck lightly at the offerings with his thin fork. This creature was truly beautiful no matter what he seemed to be doing. Weather it was slapping him across the face or sitting on the window sill or screaming his name in passion. Everything the boy did drove the demon further over the edge. And yet, at the same time, his soul cried out to Sebastian through the heartrending eyes. It was innocent, but violated by his father. In this soul there was no hope, yet a cold determination. For what the demon had absolutely no idea. The child had essentially done what he wanted; his undeserving and disgusting family was dead. The child had watched with childish laughter.

So what might make him determined to do something? Perhaps it was to live free, free of Sebastian and all these dealing with the devil. Sebastian smiled just then, that was something that was absolutely never going to happen. The boy could wish and fight to his fluttering hearts content, but he would never escape his chains. The demon held his body, soon his soul, and inexorably his heart.

*/*/*/*

"C'est un rempart que notre Dieu, Une invincible armure, Un défenseur victorieux, Une aide prompte et sûre. L'Ennemi, contre nous, Redouble de courroux:  
Vaine colère! Que pourrait l'Adversaire? L'Eternel détourne ses coups"

Sebastian paused in the hallway standing with a stiff spine. He turned towards the slightly opened door and moved into the room. The singing angel on the windowsill did not notice, as his eyes were closed in the amber light of the afternoon sun.

Sebastian moved a hand to his slightly open mouth as the child sang on, his sweet voice reciting the old hymn of safety in God's stronghold. Ciel's voice carried on as the song progressed and the demon was horrified to find that this child had rendered him motionless.

"Seuls, nous bronchons à chaque pas Quand l'Ennemi nous presse. Mais un héros pour nous combat Et nous soutient sans cesse. Quel est ce défenseur? C'est toi, divin Sauveur, Dieu des armées! Tes tribus opprimées Connaissent leur liberateur."

The demon moved towards the child glowing in the light of the setting sun and knelt before him, resting his head lightly against Ciel's thigh. The child glanced down but continued singing until he felt a pair of hands take his own and a kiss softly brought by trembling lips. He looked down as his voice trailed off, showing his disapproval at the demons contact.

What the child saw however shocked him. The demon's eyes were a burning crimson, not from lust but pure awe.

"Ciel…" the name was a whisper as the demon knelt taller, so that he could reach the child's face with more ease. He kissed both of Ciel's cheeks despite the child's protest and whispered in his ear. "Why did you not ever sing before? Do you have any idea how much I could teach you?" Ciel's eyes widened at the question.

"You know about music?" he asked in a soft and awed voice. The demon smiled softly and nodded, though there was different intent behind what he was doing.

"I can teach you anything you wish to know of it, how to read music, to play the piano if you wish. I could even help you learn to create it." He murmured as the child let himself be lifted up so that the demon could sit on the windowsill, the boy in his lap. Ciel wanted this, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was almost too good to be true.

"Sebastian would you really?" he did his best to sound cute and even went so far as to wrap his arms around the neck of the man who smiled at the tone of his voice. Lithe hands trailed up slim thighs as an arm wound around Ciel's waist.

"Of course, I'll give my little master anything he desires." The words were a heated whisper into petal pink lips.

_Have to say, this story will have some of my longest chapters. Kashi-san wrote the little lime wedged in there, and she will continue to write the limes and lemons as they come along, which they will, fear not. I hope the French wasn't too confusing but if you can't take hints from the surrounding words then here are some brief translations. (if you don't want or need the translations skip to the bottom and press that review button please!) _

_Mon/ Ma – my_

_Roi – King_

_C'est – that's_

_C'est un ordre – that's an order. _

_Amour – love_

_Un / Une – a (direct) _

_Le / la – a (indirect) _

_L'arreter – stop it_

_Petit – little, small (masculine form) _

_Seignuer – Lord (as in God)_

_Pouvez-vous – can you…_

_Lire – read (derived from the word for book or paper (I think))_

_Non – no (pronounced no)_

_Oui – yes (pronounced wee)_

_Ange – angel (masculine) _

_Other words not used in this chapter but will be, so you can refer back here if you need to. _

_Young Master – jeune maitre _

_My Love – Mon amour _

_My little boy- Mon petit garcon _

_Eager student – etudiants desireux _

_Boy – garcon_

_Pervert – pervertir_

_Oh my god- oh mon dieu (mon dieu)_

_As you wish – comme vous le souhaitez_

_Anything else – rien d'autre _

_That's an order – c'est un ordre _

_Excuse me – excusez-moi_

_Demon – demon_

_Evil – mal_

_I order you – afin que je vous _

_And the translation for the French hymn is here_

"_A Mighty Fortress is Our God, An invincible armor A defender victorious Safe and prompt aid. The enemy against us, Redoubled wrath Vain rage! What could the Adversary? The Lord turns his shots. Alone, we stumble at every step When we press the enemy. But a hero fighting for us And supports us constantly. What is this defender? Is that you, Divine Savior, God of hosts! Your tribes oppressed Know their liberator."_

_Okay, please review and I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for any mishaps with the French language, if you can, please point them out -.-_

_And so it may be a bit more enjoyable I'll give this translation before we start, Chaton is kitten (chat is cat, but that's not as cute) _

"Oh, Monsieur Brossard, your little chaton is so adorable."

"Why thank you, I happen to think so as well." Ciel was currently seething in deep hate under his current mask of doe-eyed innocence. Sebastian being a noble of high status naturally threw regular and extravagant parties in his absurdly large manor. Parties meant women, and women meant fawning. Ciel hated fawning. He was currently sitting on the arm of Sebastian's chair as a small group of women crowded around them, each wanting to get a look at the striking face of the young boy.

"And such pretty eyes." A brunette said, her green eyes sparkling with admiration. "Oh, I just want to steal you away and keep you for my own." She continued good-naturedly. At this, Sebastian's hand came up to pull Ciel down onto his lap, causing a squeal to erupt from the crowd of women.

"So sorry Madame Chollet, but I simply cannot allow you to take him." Sebastian stated in an overly dramatic voice while holding Ciel close, causing him to blush.

"Trop mignon!" the women chorused when they saw Ciel's blush. Sebastian smirked down at him confidently and kissed his forehead, causing most of the women to swoon again.

"Let me go." Ciel murmured discretely but still enraged.

"Not so, jeune maitre, I haven't had this much fun deceiving humans in ages." Sebastian whispered back. The party continued on in much the same manor until Ciel was finally able to get away from Sebastian and slip into the horde of dancers and mingling people. He made his way to the open balcony and ignored the couples there, instead taking a seat on a bench next to the wall. He exhaled in relief as the brisk winter air bit at his lungs. The air in the ballroom was suffocating, and Sebastian holding him the entire time didn't make it anymore comfortable.

He also hated the clothes Sebastian had him in. They were overly extravagant and dripping with little bits of lace and other decorations. He crossed his slim legs and looked up into the face of the moon. He had been living with Sebastian for over a month now. Two weeks ago Sebastian had caught him singing and had promised to tutor him in the ways of music.

Within the next few days Sebastian had gotten one of the many grand pianos retuned and had begun to teach Ciel basic fingerings, as well as a bit of the scales and chords. Ciel loved it when he and Sebastian would sit alone in that big room, the piano's soft notes echoing off of the high ceiling. Sebastian would also have him sing for the demon when the night was over and they lay in their shared bed (despite Ciel's extreme disapproval). He loved music even more now than he ever thought he could. It never disappointed him and he could already formulate melodies in his head. When Sebastian taught him to read sheet music he would start to write down the swirling tunes.

His blissful thoughts were interrupted by someone's light hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to meet the startling ice blue eyes of another boy. This boy was nearly as pale as Ciel and he wore a wide, almost seductive, smirk. His hair was blond and his shorts were tiny (much like Ciel's own).

"Hello there, you must be Sebastian's ange prise peu." He said in a voice that suggested he knew a lot more than he should. Ciel grimaced at the label and shook his head.

"Yes I'm Ciel, but I'm not that wretched noble's prized angel." Ciel said with a haughty air. The blond cocked his head to the side, the borderline crazy smile still in place.

"But his scent is all over you, Claude said so, and he even touched you! Don't you know they only do that with the ones they intend to keep, for instance, Claude and I do it like-"

"Alois…leave him alone," came a deep voice to their left. Ciel was slightly taken aback by the sudden onslaught of information from the eccentric blond whose name was apparently Alois. They both whipped their head to the side and Alois' smile became one of coy happiness as he skipped over to a tall man whose air was much like that of Sebastian's. Alois latched onto the man's arm and began to nuzzle it while the man pushed up his glasses.

"Ciel de Funtumrouche, soon to be bound mate of Sebastian de Brossard, it is a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for my little pet's sudden...attack." Ciel stood up and backed away slightly. What was this 'bound mate' nonsense?

"Please stop saying that," Ciel said before they were interrupted again.

"Claude de Faustus, what might you be doing here?" the group turned, Alois not really interested, to see Sebastian standing behind them, the glow of the party illuminating his jet black ensemble. His eyes were glowing as he held out his hand.

"Young master, please come here." Ciel glared at him but did as he was told; sensing that now was not a good time to be difficult. He calmly went to Sebastian's side, who in turn grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace.

"What have they said to you?" he breathed into Ciel's ear. Ciel grimaced and moved back as much as he could.

"Nothing. Why are you so edgy all of the sudden?"

"You have not figured it out?" This was asked with a mocking smile, making Ciel glare at the older man.

"Figured what out?" Ciel asked. Claude cleared his throat behind them and they both turned to see him looking at Ciel with a less than friendly air.

"It is quite rude to whisper in front of other people, Monsieur Brossard." Sebastian's arm wound around Ciel from behind. The boy noticed that Claude's eyes were an odd and vivid gold in the cold light of the moon.

"Well, you're not exactly people…Monsieur Faustus." Sebastian said in his same mocking tone. Claude seemed unfazed by the comment and instead kept his eyes on Ciel. It was then that Ciel figured it out.

"Demon!" he exclaimed rather dumbly while pointing at Claude. Sebastian chuckled slightly.

"Yes and not one with the best reputation," he said while holding Ciel tighter. Alois giggled and Claude's eyes narrowed.

"Watch your mouth Brossard; you know labels mean almost nothing in the human world."

"Is that why you spend so much time here, so that your status cannot hold you back?"

"I said watch your mouth," Claude growled. Alois let out a soft 'oh la la' then giggled again. "You know what I could do to you, to him." He looked accusingly at Ciel. The boy felt the demon behind him tense and looked up.

"Keep in mind where you are…and the fact that I am much more powerful than you." Ciel could almost picture Sebastian as some sort of cat with its hackles raised. Claude let out a smirk, something that looked odd on his usually apathetic face.

"For now, Brossard." With that he gave a slight bow and with Alois, moved passed them. They turned and watched as the pair disappeared into the night, blending into the shadows and slinking away. When there was no sign of them and Sebastian finally calmed down. Ciel moved out of his hold and turned to him.

"Sebastian, who exactly were they?" he asked. Sebastian seemed to not really be paying attention. His eyes were distant and his breathing was nearly none existent. This angered Ciel but also slightly worried him. Ciel took a hold of his jacket sleeve, which seemed to jolt the demon back into reality. "Sebastian, etes-vous bien?" his voice was soft, as he knew it calmed the demon. Ciel's eyes widened and he stepped away.

What was he doing? Asking if the demon was alright? He was supposed to hate this creature, the one who had imprisoned him. This man had killed Father Arnaud, and now had him trapped in this hell with almost no free will. He wasn't even allowed to pick out his own clothes. And now he was worried about the hideous creature? Sebastian seemed unaware of Ciel's inner turmoil and pulled the boy back into him. He sighed and buried his nose into Ciel's hair.

"Oh, I will miss this when we are contracted…but it is worth it…because then scum like him will not be able to touch you." Ciel backed away again, this time with more force.

"You shouldn't even be touching me. This holding and familiarity is not right." Ciel said in a strong, but sweet voice. Sebastian smiled at him in another slightly mocking way.

"You don't seem to mind in bed." His voice was low again as he began advancing on the boy. Alarmed, Ciel backed up, strait into the stone railing. Sebastian blocked his escape with both his arms and leaned down over the child with a devious smirk. Ciel looked around frantically to see that none of the other couples were even on the balcony anymore. It was simply the two of them, out of the light and view of the party.

"Stop this now." Ciel said in a slightly shaken voice as Sebastian brought a hand to gently cup his face. Sebastian's hot breath ran over Ciel's blushing skin and he shivered at the heat that seemed to suddenly surround him. Sebastian's body was slowly pressing against his, intensifying the heat and making Ciel blush harder.

"I love it when you try to speak strongly," Sebastian whispered in a husky voice. He then took Ciel's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and sensual as Sebastian ran his tongue along Ciel's lower lip. The boy moaned quietly, letting Sebastian kiss him deeper. He felt a hand run down his side and grab at his leg, hitching it up along Sebastian's side. The man lifted the boy onto the railing and continued to assault his mouth with the long kiss.

As soon as he felt Ciel begin to respond, he pulled away, a trail of saliva connected their mouths which caused Ciel to blush even further. Sebastian laughed and stole another quick kiss from the sweet lips.

"Let us not forget that the party is still in full swing. We wouldn't want some one seeing us, now would we?" His voice and expression were all of mockery and Ciel felt the desire to slap him again. He stepped out from between Ciel's legs and without another word, continued back towards the open doors. Ciel watched him go and after a moment of deep breathing followed him.

*/*/*/*

The water was warm as he was finally left alone for his bath. Sebastian always insisted on washing Ciel himself, and the man being much stronger then Ciel naturally got his way. Ciel sighed and leaned back. He would need to figure out what to base the contract on quickly so that he could keep Sebastian off of him.

It might have been impossible to forget the fact that he enjoyed all of Sebastian's touches, but that didn't mean he had to give the man the satisfaction of knowing that. The boy sighed again and looked up to watch the steam swirl in the dim lights of the candles. The party had been tiring and Ciel wanted nothing more then to get to sleep. He was about to call to Sebastian to help him out of the bath when he realized something.

The man had managed to completely distract him from his questions...again. The boy made a face and called to Sebastian. The demon wouldn't get away that easy. Sebastian was there in no time with Ciel's night garments. He helped the boy out and dried Ciel off before leaving with the child in his arms. A maid would clean up for them.

Sebastian did not like other people touching his things, leaving him the only one allowed to dress and bathe Ciel. That was also why he had taken great measures to make sure no one at the party got the bright idea to lay their filthy hands on the boy. The demon wasn't sure what he would have done if someone had. He set the boy down on the covers and commenced getting himself ready for bed.

Sebastian was a demon, so naturally he did not need sleep, but it was a luxury, and he loved spending hours laying next to the lithe body of his little chaton. Ciel may not know it, but in the night Sebastian need not coax Ciel to do anything. The boy would always snuggle up next to Sebastian of his own accord. He would also sometimes call out to Sebastian in his sweet and light voice, causing the demon to kiss him softly. He simply couldn't help himself when the boy was like that. And he sincerely hoped that Ciel did not figure out the effect he had on the demon before the contract was made.

Ciel watched Sebastian undress, and it was always a sight. The man seemed to turn the act into an art. He would slowly remove his jacket and lazily undo his tie. He would open the buttons slowly, revealing his pale and perfect chest to the warm lights of the candles. Ciel was usually very transfixed, but tonight he had a goal.

"Sebastian…" he spoke up as the man continued to undress. A quiet hum showed that Sebastian was listening. "You never answered me, who were those two people?" Ciel watched in slight triumph as the demons bare back stiffened slightly.

"Young master…" The demon began, taking out some of his own night garments. He undid the ties of his trousers and Ciel looked away, not wanting to be completely distracted. Sebastian noted this with amusement and walked straight to Ciel, completely naked. He took Ciel's chin and moved his face so that their eyes met. Ciel's eye's widened in realization and he blushed profusely. "Do not worry your darling little head about it." His voice was a whisper as he lightly pecked Ciel's lips.

"P-put some clothes on" Ciel murmured, trying to look anywhere but at Sebastian. He was shocked when Sebastian suddenly pushed him down onto the bed.

"But so much fun can be had without them," he whispered against Ciel's neck. He began to lightly kiss up Ciel's jaw until he met the boy's lips. He gave an evil smile before attacking those soft lips with his own. Ciel gasped in shock at the intensity of the kiss, accompanied by the feeling of Sebastian's hands running down his chest, undoing the buttons of the shirt.

Soon he was left completely exposed to the hungry eyes of the predator above him. Sebastian licked his lips as he shamelessly ran his eyes up and down Ciel's flushed body. His eyes met the boy's again and couldn't contain his smirk at the expression the boy held.

"Mon dieu, simply a kiss does this to you…," he whispered before running his hands down the creamy chest. "And my touch…" his hands brushed over Ciel's sensitive peaks and the boy gasped sweetly, his eyes closing in embarrassment when he realized the sound was from him. "I can only imagine what sort of faces you may make if we were to take this farther…" His hand trailed lower and Ciel arched into the touch letting out a small cry of desire.

His mind would always lose coherent thought when Sebastian touched him this way. He hated the feeling of no control, of being completely at the will of the wicked demon above him. But he also loved it; he was addicted to it. Nothing compared to the feelings Sebastian could stir up inside of him during these fleeting moments. He knew what sex was, and knew that they had not officially had it. He knew also that if both parties were willing, it could be quite enjoyable.

Ciel sighed again as Sebastian continued his exploration. If Ciel was going to do this, it had to be before a master and servant relationship cut off this sort of thing, even if for the most part it was for the best.

Using most of his strength and remaining will, Ciel pushed himself up and Sebastian into a sitting position. Abandoning his pride, he crawled right into Sebastian's lap, straddling his hips. The demon was shocked to say the very least. Ciel wound his arms around Sebastian's neck and brought their faces closer. His blush was as intense as his embarrassment and he felt he might die. But he had to know, it had been nagging him for a while, and he knew that Sebastian would be willing to quell his curiosity. So with his sweetest voice he whispered to Sebastian three words.

"I want more…"

Sebastian inhaled sharply at the words from the saccharine lips. This was unexpected, but certainly welcome. He was on the boy in no time at all; finally he would not have to hold back. Though he did stop suddenly and look down at the boy in seriousness.

"Why now?" he asked. Ciel simply shrugged and looked up at him with his doe eyes.

"Because we are not bound by master and servant ties, so that means I cannot stop you…" Sebastian needed no more explanation.

The mouth of the demon met that of the angel and Ciel quickly lost sight of the world around him. Everywhere he felt the burning passions of desire and the intense lust radiating from the hunter above him. Hands of sin trailed down the body of the boy, leaving burning touches and promise of intense pleasure.

Ciel gasped softly when Sebastian broke the searing kiss to begin on the assault of his neck. The demon let his tongue trail lightly over the silky skin of his little lamb. He began to nip lightly, causing the boy to let out little mewls of appreciation. A startled gasp left his innocent lips when the demon bit harder at his throat, drawing a bit of blood. He lapped it up hungrily while his hands returned to the boy's body.

Ciel whimpered slightly as that hand took a hold of his length, beginning a slow and steady movement of his hand. He smirked down at the boy and with his other hand held three figures to his small mouth. The command was obvious and Ciel obediently took the digits into his mouth, carefully licking the tip of each. He closed his eyes in embarrassment at the expression of lust that suddenly burned so brightly in the one above him.

Sebastian's smirk grew at the startled gasp from his little kitten when he pushed one finger inside the boy.

"Hush love, it may hurt a bit at first." He bent and gave the boy a searing kiss as he pushed in his second finger and began to move them, searching for a certain spot. "But I promise," he spoke when they broke, "It will feel good." Ciel gave a nod to show he heard and gave another cry as something inside of him was prodded. Sebastian smirked and shoved in the third finger, proceeding to abuse that one spot with the three fingers.

Ciel began to writhe beneath him, gripping the silk of the sheets and mewling in a high and sweet voice. Sebastian took his fingers out and began to kiss the boy's neck, licking the old wound and opening a new one.

"E-easy," Ciel panted. He felt Sebastian draw back and nearly froze at the tender expression on his face. He felt something probe at his entrance and immediately stiffened. Sebastian leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss, taking his free hand and lacing it in Ciel's soft hair. He turned the boy's head the side and whispered into his ear.

"It will be easier for us both if you relax, mon chaton." Ciel nodded and slowly let his body relax, losing himself in the steady rhythm of Sebastian's other hand, sending waves of pleasure up his spine and pooling in his stomach. Sebastian slowly, carefully, pushed inside of Ciel. He paused and inhaled deeply at the tight heat of the one squirming beneath him. Ciel's head tossed to side as he breathed deeply, trying to get use to the sensation of being completely full. Ciel looked up at Sebastian who was waiting for confirmation to move. He nodded slowly and the demon gave a slow thrust, gently hitting his spot again.

Ciel gasped softly and bucked into the feeling, making Sebastian smirk. He began to move in and out in a stead rhythm and leaned down again to capture the lips of his young master. Ciel gasped as his senses were nearly overloaded by all of the pleasuring and slightly painful sensations washing over him.

It was impossible to focus on any one thing, be it Sebastian's hand, tongue, or length within him, driving him into blinding whiteness. He could feel the heat become almost too intense when Sebastian shifted their positions so that one of Ciel's legs was hooked over his shoulder, allowing him to reach deeper at a new angle.

Ciel was nearly crying out now at the pain and pleasure, his voice rising in octaves as he called to the one above him. The demon was driven mad with wanton lust, driving harder and faster into the trembling body of the angel beneath him. This divine boy who's voice was like the call of a nightingale, sweeping through the atmosphere and echoing in his mind. This body beneath him was addictive, he already knew it and as he drove them both closer over the edge, he began to wonder. When had this child begun to have such a firm hold on his emotions?

The child's own emotions were singing in the room along with there owner, pain, covetousness, bliss, trepidation, ambiguity, and something the devil himself feared filled the room. Control. Ciel's crying voice broke through his drunken state as he was immersed in his pleasure, his seed spilling over the both of them. The clenching of the heat around him made Sebastian lose himself as well.

He looked down at the harshly gasping boy. His cheeks were flushed, and small tears sat in the corners of his eyes. His feathery lashes were draped softly over his cheeks. His mouth was parted in a way that made his kiss bruised lips look even more delicate. But when he opened his eyes and looked up at the demon, it was with a slow smirk that almost made Sebastian hard again.

The demon pulled out but remained hovering over his flushed little kitten as the boy lifted a delicate hand to his face. The smirk was nearly smug as he gently traced a pattern on the pale skin.

"Good boy," he murmured in a sweet and breathy voice.

*/*/*/*

"Be sure to keep your hands light over the keys, but not too light or else it will not flow together. Now try these four measures again, with only your left hand." The boy did as commanded, his small fingers reaching impossibly far over the section of keys. The demon watched for a moment as the lithe fingers brought music to life from its prison on the page. Ciel stumbled over a high C and made a face, a soft 'tch' escaping his lips. Sebastian smirked gently.

"Again." Ciel did it again, and this time did not miss the note. Sebastian nodded in approval.

"Good, now the right alone." Ciel had no problem with this, as it was a series of cords. Then, without urging he played the two together and Sebastian softly put a hand on his head. "You have a talent for this," he murmured softly into the boy's ear.

Ciel shuddered and turned his face away to try to conceal the blush. Sebastian caught it anyway and reached for his chin, turning the boy's face to his.

"Excuse me master, your afternoon tea, and the young master's snack." They both looked up towards the doors of the grand room to find a maid with a tea trolley. She bowed her head respectfully and Sebastian gave her permission to leave. He turned back to Ciel to see that the boy was already intently trotting over to the cart. The demon smirked slightly at his soon-to-be-master's minute weakness.

Ciel eagerly took the chocolate banana cream pie off of the cart and sat with it on one of the velvet couches near the door. He put it on the wooden table by the couch as Sebastian brought over their tea. (Sebastian did not drink it, but the maids did not need to know that.) He poured it politely for Ciel as the boy took a delicate fork, and cut carefully into the pie.

He brought it to his mouth and ate the piece gracefully. Sebastian watched, motionless as petal soft lips closed around the fork, stormy eyes closing in a moment of peaceful bliss as the chocolate and fruit melted into his mouth. He peaked one eye open and glanced at the rigid demon. He turned to face him and gave the fork a slight lick.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, his voice soft in confusion. Sebastian shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Today's tea is a double bergamot earl grey. Its earthy and dark tones I assume would bring out the taste and contrast between the rich chocolate, the sweet fruits, and cream." Ciel nodded and daintily took the china cup, brining it to rest below his small nose. He inhaled the send before taking a careful sip. His eyes slid up as the demon sat across from him, his own cup in hand though untouched.

"So, we never finished our discussion a few nights ago." The boy crossed his slim legs and again the demon was slightly distracted by their glow in the afternoon sun. It was warmer out, so the boy was only wearing socks to the knee. "Who were those two people?" his voice was strong in its retained youth and the demon met his eyes. He suddenly didn't feel like playing with his prey. This commanding and alluring posture seemed to be driving him into submission. The demon lightly pinched the bridge of his nose at the horrid thought.

"His name was Claude Faustus, and the little blond one was his bound mate, Alois, though their relation ship is a bit more like master and pet. Claude is a demon, and Alois is a succubus. His horns and tale were hidden because we are in the human world." Ciel nodded in thought and took another bit of the pie.

"So what were you two mumbling about status and titles and what not?" Ciel asked. Sebastian smirked his smirk here.

"I am a very high level demon. I am also a very powerful demon. You could say a noble among them. Claude on the other hand, is a lower level demon. Though he has a very deep grudge for me, I'm not entirely sure why anymore." Here Sebastian's thoughts took over and he began to space once more. Ciel sighed, getting up and going to sit in the demon's lap. He froze for a moment, wondering when he started doing this to get Sebastian's attention. Nonetheless it never failed.

Immediately, strong arms wrapped around his waist, hands resting on his upper thigh. If Sebastian were a giant cat, he would have started purring.

"Pardon my thoughts. Where was I?" he asked politely. Ciel rolled his eyes and got comfortable, reaching for his own tea.

"Your past with Claude and the demon society, actually how does it work down there?" The boy gestured to the floor and the demon let out something almost like a laugh.

"I assume your referring to the fabled hell? Flames and humans in cages, atoning for their sins and what not?" The boy nodded with a completely straight face, the fork hanging gently from his lips. Sebastian shook his head with a chuckle. "The demon realm is not necessarily hell, though I'll let you keep your own opinion as to what hell really is. Just know most species of demons have nothing to do with it." Ciel cocked his head to the side and Sebastian suppressed the urge to kiss him again.

"There are multiple species of demons?" the boy asked softly, truly intrigued.

"Yes, but I don't feel up to explaining in detail, just know our society matches that of the humans. We have a ruler, the rich, the poor, and the army. This all plays out in varying…well you couldn't actually comprehend it." Sebastian seemed to think for a moment, and Ciel wondered if he should feel insulted. "Different levels of worlds within worlds, I suppose is the best explanation. The highest levels and the worlds deepest in are where the most powerful, rich, and royal demons live. I usually reside three levels above our king." Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"How many levels are there?" he asked. Sebastian sat back, bringing Ciel with him and softly began to stoke the flesh of Ciel's upper thigh. Ciel tried to not get distracted again, but this damned demon seemed to be developing a habit. He poked Sebastian's hand with his fork. "Hey, answer me."

"Its hard to say really, one could spend eternity wandering if one didn't know where they were going, and you would most likely never come to the same world or level twice, as they are always shifting." The hand continued its motion and Ciel gave a slight huff when he felt a blush creep across his countenance.

"So three from the top of perhaps infinity, you must be pretty powerful." The boy stated calmly, putting his empty plate down. Sebastian hummed and moved to lay Ciel next to him. He was about to crawl over the boy when said child held a finger to his lips. "Piano," was all he stated and slid out from under the demon who gave a slight grimace. What a little minx he had on his hands, coming over and snuggling up in his lap then promptly leaving.

Sebastian smirked; this boy was playing with fire.

*/*/*/*

The boy was practically bouncing in his seat next to Sebastian. The carriage was moving down one of the busy and winding streets of the grand Paris. Early in the day the man had approached him with a devious smirk and held up a flyer. The boy had read it over quickly and looked up in awe at the demon.

The flyer was for a concert to be held later that night, a composer by the name of Beethoven. Ciel had nearly jumped forward to kiss the man but held himself back, refusing to show how exited he truly was. He would soon need to learn to become a dignified member of French nobility, acting like a child over something such as this was unacceptable. Nonetheless, he felt Sebastian could sense his overwhelming happiness.

He let Sebastian dress him up and by night they were headed to the grand opera hall where the composer would be playing. Sebastian was being exceptionally nice to him this evening, so he allowed the touching Sebastian initiated, be it his knee as they sat close together in the carriage, or his hand on the small of his back as they entered the grand hall.

The hall was golden with high ceilings that reflected a biblical scene, angels dancing all around the boarders. The stage held a grand velvet curtain and people were murmuring softly to each other in the warm light of the many candles. Sebastian led him to a private box with a perfect view of the stage and as soon as the lights dimmed he pulled Ciel into his lap.

Ciel was too transfixed with the magical setting and the feeling of anticipation buzzing in the air. His breath caught when the curtains rose to reveal an orchestra in black and two men standing near the front. He recognized one as the deaf composer, who was facing away from the audients with his hands clasped behind his back. The conductor turned and gave a deep bow before returning his attention to the musicians. He raised his two hands in a powerful gesture and Ciel held his breath.

The hands came down and began to dance as the orchestra broke into a bouncing and almost mournful tune; it was called 'Ode to Joy'. Soon it turned powerful, and Ciel again found himself lost in the dancing notes as they flew through the hall. As the voices of a powerful choir joined in, filling the hall and lifting it to the heavens, Ciel closed his eyes as he felt overwhelming joy take him. He could feel nothing but the waves of music crashing over him. When it was over, he opened his eyes to roaring applause and felt tears running down his face. He stood from Sebastian's lap, to find that his grip had turned slack. He applauded with the rest of the vast hall, crying 'bravo' the composer bowed deeply and turned Beethoven to the audience. His expression seemed almost uncomfortable but he gave a quick bow none the less. Ciel turned to Sebastian as the composer again began a tune and found the demon's eyes were also closed.

He gently placed his hands on the demon's face and brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. The demon's eyes widened but before he could kiss back the boy pulled away, a soft expression on his face.

"Thank you," he murmured softly under the music. "Sebastian, I know what I want to base the contract on." The demons eyes widened once more and he pulled the boy forward to straddle his lap. "I want to write music, and I want the world to hear it. However, I am too young to go up on stage to command them, and I doubt I will be alive long enough to do so. The melodies are already swimming in my head, and you will bring them to life. You will conduct my music. When my work is known, then our contract is complete." The demon let a smirk slide across his lips and he brought his left hand up and over his heart.

"Yes, my lord."

_Okay, so I know that Beethoven never went to France except to play privately for people like Napoleon (I think that's who it was). But the song had to be ode to joy. Again, sorry for any misshapes with the French languages, and I hope you look forward to the next to chapter. _


End file.
